


Saccharine

by lunarcorvid



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Candy, Dorks in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Roses, Valentine's Day Fluff, there's bound to be an error or two, this is completely unbeta'd and i wrote this at like 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: ˈsak(ə)rən/adjective1. excessively sweet or sentimental.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT'S PAST VALENTINE'S but i really wanted to write something fluffy without any hurt/comfort involved. enjoy!

Valentine's Day was never really that big of a deal in the Shatterdome. Everyone was always too busy preparing for the next Kaiju attack and trying to keep things running smoothly. However, now that the breach is sealed and their main focus was relief and cleanup efforts, many of them had time to spare to celebrate.

Hermann smiled warmly at the sight of the couples in the Shatterdome embracing and giving gifts to each other to show their appreciation for their partner. Earlier that day, Hermann saw Tendo up in LOCCENT surprising Allison with a bouquet of roses.

And yet, his usually energetic partner was nowhere to be found.

"Pardon me, Mr. Choi, but have you seen Newton anywhere?" Hermann asked.

Tendo smiled. "No need to be so formal, Dr. Gottlieb. I saw him run out of here in a hurry, saying something about getting something for you."

That would explain his sudden absence. The only thing he could do was wait for him in the lab. He thanked Tendo for his help and returned to the K-Science lab.

About half an hour later, Newt sprinted in, out of breath. "I got here... as fast as I could..." He panted, leaning against a wall.

"Newton, what exactly was the rush? You're sweating like mad."

"It's Valentine's Day, dude! Everybody's trying to get last minute gifts!" Newt said. He approached Hermann and handed him a beautiful bouquet of red roses. "This was the last one they had at the florist's."

Hermann grinned and kissed Newt. "They're beautiful, darling."

"Oh! And I got you chocolate!" Newt held up a heart-shaped box of chocolates for Hermann to see before placing the box on Hermann's desk. "Super cliché, I know."

"Well, now I feel terrible that I haven't gotten you anything in return." Hermann said.

Newt grinned. "That's okay." He pulled the mathematician into an embrace before kissing him. "You're the best gift I could ever ask for."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaahhh i hope you liked my fic! feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> talk to me at tllinghast.tumblr.com


End file.
